


Give and Take

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly, Drabble, F/M, POV Molly Hooper, Prompt Fic, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Molly is lost in her thoughts and irrtation but her feet carry her to Baker Street.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Give and Take

He'd done it one too many times. 

"It's a case," she murmured in a mocking voice, remembering his tone, the sound mingling in her head with the rushing cars beside her as she strolled. "Surely you have something else to do."

Maybe there was a bit of avoidance at the end of those words. He knew somewhere inside he needed to stop, she thought. But that learned self awareness is still a new skill to develop for him. 

She sighed as she paused crossing the street, and went back into her musings when she reached the other side, shoving her hands in her pockets. 

They'd gone on a total of three actual dates. Proper ones, no cases. Food, drink and… well yes. A culmination of all the pain and pining finally realised.

Then he worked on cases, canceling all the dates for the last three weeks. Sure, he'd kissed her before he left Barts yesterday. A hard snogging, much to John's irritation.

She'd asked if he wanted lunch today, hopeful as ever and he texted back, **Case.**

And nothing else.

"Bastard."

_Or not really. Or if he is, has been and always will be, why the hell are you even trying?_

She tugged her jacket around her tighter against a breeze of chilling air coming off the new fresh snow. She'd walked hoping to clear her head and the white punctuating the cityscape cleansed in its own way.

But her feet followed her subconscious, and she groaned to herself when she realized where it led her.

Baker Street and under his window. 

_It's childish,_ she thought, _a_ _nd should be an adult about it all._ But she recalled one time in her youth on such a snowy day. She'd thrown snowballs at a boy's house until he came out to see her. It worked then and before she could think it through further, she leaned down, forming a hard clumped ball in her hands. 

She chuckled to herself as the cold pierced her gloves. And with a glance for aim, she threw it.

But to her horror he stepped to the window, and all time froze in a breath. As the snow exploded across his chest she yelped. 

"Sherlock I—"

He looked up from wet spots on his shirt, his face emotionless." You thought the window was closed?'  
  


She nodded sheepishly. If he was angry, she couldn’t read, his expression so blank. 

"I — I'm sorry I… "

But he just laughed out, eyes crinkled shut. " I deserved it"

She scrunched her face in confusion.

"Lunch?" 

He said it so casually and she shook her head a bit as her jaw dropped.

" Really… "  
  


"Oh yes…" he glanced at his watch. “It would be dinner then?"

_Was that a hint of fear in his tone?_

" You've put a case first three weeks in a row." _Don't let him off that easy._

He frowned, his voice catching at the end. " But you said that was... fine"

She groaned, leaning her head back, " Sherlock… "

He shook his head, leaning out the window, on his elbows " Saying it's fine… but obviously not. Throwing snowballs at my window instead of texting?"

She sighed, throwing up her hands, "Well the snowball was a spur-of-the-moment thing."

They stared at the other for a few breaths, and she studied his face shift."How about you come up stairs and we do something spur-of-the-moment together."

His eyes told her everything and her scarf felt hot against her neck suddenly.

But her irritation was just as hot. "Sherlock you can't just… just" she waved her arms.

"Say I'm sorry?... " Sherlock pouted in that exaggerated manner she loved and hated. 

She looked to his door, crossing her arms and back to him. 

"Are you?"

"Come up and I'll show you… I promise." His tone held the hint of guilt she'd learned to read. 

"And this has nothing to do with needing my help for the case?" she asked, looking over her shoulder as she turned to the door. 

He chuckled, "Of course not… well I mean… while you are here I do have—"

She cut his words short by a snowball to his face.

Molly snickered, now vastly entertained by him knocking snow out of his hair. 

"You have impeccable aim, Molly. Talented to a fault," he sighed, with a crooked smile.

"You deserved that," she pointed a finger at him with a raised eyebrow. 

He grinned, "Come up anyway. I'll make it worth your time."

"You better," Molly said, matching his grin as she jogged to the door. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> promot during flash fic session. snowball at window.
> 
> not adding it as a true flash fic as I edited and added well after.


End file.
